drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Gay Bash
"Gay Bash" is the third episode of Drawn Together. Synopsis Xandir realizes that he's gay and tries denying that it's true. Spanky sees that Ling-Ling has a special talent for sewing and drives him as a slave who makes sneakers. Storyline The housemates are given a new sewing machine, and no one is more excited about it than Xandir. Captain Hero suggests that Xandir is gay, which Xandir denies despite several "gay tests" confirming it. However, a bizarre ritual involving the ancient Wood Beast finally makes Xandir acknowledge that he is, in fact, a homosexual. To make him feel better, the other housemates throw him a party attended exclusively by homosexuals (a "gay bash", a play on the term gay bashing, meaning a violent attack against homosexuals), during which Xandir accepts that he's into kinky gay sex. Bizarro Captain Hero, with whom Captain Hero once had a gay affair in the men's room of a bus station, shows up, and Hero kills him when it becomes apparent that Bizarro Hero feels he is under no obligation to keep their encounter a secret. Pac-Man, to whom Xandir confesses his homosexuality, turns out to be Ms. Pac-Man in drag. Since Ms. Pac-Man is best friends with Xandir's girlfriend, Xandir realizes his girlfriend will find out his secret, and he's not sure he's ready to face the consequences. Foxxy convinces Xandir to call his girlfriend and tell her that he's gay because it is true and he loves her. He does, and even though she is in imminent danger of death, she refuses to let Xandir rescue her, telling him in no uncertain terms that it's over. Xandir is unable to deal with the shock from this, so he decides to commit suicide, stabbing himself repeatedly. However, as a video game character he has many lives in reserve, and spends most of the night killing himself before the other housemates complain about being kept awake. Before Xandir exhausts his last life, Clara suggests that he could wish himself heterosexual, so with the help of a magic lamp, he sets out to do this. The genie of the lamp is offended by Xandir's wish and refuses to grant it, but after Xandir threatens to commit suicide again, the genie reveals that not only is he himself gay, but he is attracted to Xandir. The genie is then promptly kidnapped by Xandir's archnemesis, allowing Xandir to retain a sense of self-worth by replacing his neverending quest to save his girlfriend with a neverending quest to save his boyfriend. Clara is happy for Xandir, but in the same breath expresses certainty that he is going to Hell; God, however, disagrees. Meanwhile, Spanky, upon discovering that Ling-Ling is a master at sewing, puts the creature to work as a one-man sweatshop, sewing bootleg basketball shoes to sell to the NBA, whipping him and forcing him to work all night. This angers the child laborers of a real sweatshop in Vietnam, who show up and beg Spanky not to put them out of business. Spanky disregards both their emphatic pleas for him to stop and their threats against him, so they try to kill him by turning themselves into a giant robot and attacking him while Ling-Ling stands by. Spanky remembers just in the nick of time that the thing Asians crave above all else is honor, so he promises to give Ling-Ling honor in exchange for saving him. Ling-Ling uses his super powers to defeat the sweatshop workers, but not before he destroys all the crates of shoes. He and Spanky earn a substantial amount of money by selling the immobilized children as basketball shoes, and Spanky gives Ling-Ling a paper hat reading "Honor," for which he is very grateful. Musical number: "Ling-Ling's Lament", sung by Ling-Ling in pseudo-Japanese (without subtitles) as he mourns for his carefree days running around a Pokémon-like fantasyland. As the song nears the end, Ling-Ling's reminiscences suddenly turn violent, and he envisions himself brutally murdering his trainer, then ripping off his face to reveal Spanky's. Also the "Ling-Ling Battle Song", a montage of scenes featuring Ling-Ling leaping into battle, is presented during the end credits and - vocals inserted into the action - during his battle with the Vietnamese sweatshop children. Characters Major Roles *Xandir *Princess Clara *Ling-Ling *Spanky Ham *Xandir's Girlfriend *Xandir's Boyfriend *Elmer Fudd *Snagglepuss Minor Roles *Wooldoor Sockbat *Foxxy Love *Toot Braunstein *Captain Hero *Lord Slashstab *Pac-Man Musical Numbers "Ling-Ling Battle Song" :Ling-Ling into battle go, fulfill destiny of the soul; :Sever skull of adversary, shove it in the poopoo hole! :...All the children sing: "Kill kill kill kill, die die die; kill kill kill kill, die die die!" : :Genre: R&B, hip hop, pop "Ling-Ling Lament" :Ling-Ling: Een kondira kon fa dinao :Meem Jewgoy don bim dim sum koi :Don King dao di cup of chong :Ahi Slurpee kung pao :Sowa karma Dick Clark :Ling Ling Ling dai yai ditchy gao :Yoda san : :Genre: Pop, R&B, funk Memorable Quotes *'Foxxy:' Don't worry Xandir, It's only cool that you're gay. You know, I used to tell people that I wasn't black and that I just fell into a vat of chocolate pudding. *'Wooldoor:' (Licking her foot) Wait, so this isn't chocolate? *'Foxxy:' Did I tell you to stop licking? ---- *'Xandir:' Aaah! My arm! Aaah! I'm gay! ---- *'Xandir:' Leave me alone. I'm taking another gay test. *'Foxxy:' What? The only test in there is a pregnancy test. *'Xandir:' Oh, great, now I've got two problems. ---- *'Wooldoor:' (to Xandir's dick) What the? Hello. You're a funny fella. What's your name. ---- *'Foxxy:' Oh, you and PAC-MAN huh? Well, you won't be the first fruit he ate! Ha ha ha! Go Foxxy, it's your birthday! Not for real-real, just for play-play!" ---- *'Clara:' You'll feel better after you kill yourself. ---- *'Xandir:' I have to save the genie! In fact, dare I say it? I am Xandir and I am on a never ending quest to save my boyfriend! Notes and inside references * Xandir officially comes out of the closet in this episode; however, the opening credits of the series premiere had already described Xandir as a "totally gay video game adventurer", which, while literally referring to his homosexuality, also plays on the word's slang meaning of being uncool. Furthermore, during the 'Black Chick's Tongue' scene in said episode, Xandir is shown reading a Cosmopolitan magazine while Clara and Foxxy embrace, rather than watching them as Captain Hero and Spanky do, suggesting he is indeed homosexual. * This episode reveals that Xandir's full name is Xandir P. Wifflebottom. * Wooldoor makes his first appearance in the confessional in this episode; he was the only housemate not to appear there in the pilot episode. * In the scene directly after the discovery of the glory hole, Xandir is revealed to be uncircumcised. * During the interrogation, Xandir puts a rubber glove on his left hand in anticipation of retrieving the lamp from Wooldoor's rear end, but uses his right hand to reach inside Wooldoor's rectum. * Four of Drawn Together's regular cast members also provide voices for additional characters in this episode. ** Captain Hero's voice actor Jess Harnell voices Bizarro Captain Hero. ** Cree Summer, the voice of Foxxy Love, provides the voice of Xandir's girlfriend. ** James Arnold Taylor, the voice of Wooldoor, voices Xandir's new boyfriend, the genie. He also provides the voice of God at the end of the episode. ** The leader of the sweatshop kids is voiced by Ling-Ling's voice actor Abbey DiGregorio. Goofs *When Xandir's girlfriend is lowered in the cobra pit, at first sight it is rather shallow, with the cobras sticking their heads out of the rim; but as she is lowererd futher; the pit is suddenly deeper than before. *When the ancient Wood Beast bites Xandir's hand, he screams "My arm", even though it was only his hand that was attacked. *Snagglepuss's face can be clearly seen when he comes to the scene to say "he's one of us now", then, it is blurred again. * When Xandir states that the gay test doesn't even target him, we see his thumb mis-colored. Animated cameos * During the gay bash, two characters with blurred faces join Xandir: Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes (with a brown moustache) and Snagglepuss. Since Snagglepuss is a kids' show character, he has no sexual identity in reality, but there is a long-running joke among animation fans that he is gay, due to his fussiness and his affected manner of speech (which is duplicated fairly faithfully in this episode). The characters' faces are blurred even in the DVD version, possibly due to copyright issues. However, since characters under the same copyright were featured in other episodes, this is also likely a reference to reality shows censoring the faces of strangers. * Another guest at the gay bash is Pac-Man, who has been pretending to be Ms. Pac-Man. Both Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man are video game characters created by Namco; this episode spoofs the fact that the only real difference between the two visually is that Ms. Pac-Man wears a bow. The version of Pac-Man that appears in this episode comes from the 1980s animated Pac-Man series. Cultural references * The sewing of the fake sneakers refers to the phenomenon of trademark piracy, which is common in East Asian countries (with Ling-Ling's participation in the activity serving as an in-joke reference). * Ling-Ling's plot can also be seen as referencing Nike's accused use of cheap Asian child labor. Twice in the episode, Spanky nearly mentions the company by name, saying that Ling-Ling will make shoes everyone will "likey" (rhyming with Nike), and then saying "Just do it!" (Nike's catchphrase) as encouragement to Ling-Ling. * When Toot puts Xandir's ring in her breasts to force Xandir to put his hand between them, a close-up shot of Toot's cleavage reveals, in a realistic-looking painting, that her breasts are full of acne, dirt, and telangiectasia. This is an homage to the animated series The Ren and Stimpy Show, where disgusting realistic close-up paintings like this were frequently shown. * The pterodactyl-powered record player is a reference to TV's first animated sitcom, The Flintstones, where many of the Flintstones' appliances were powered by miniature prehistoric animals, who frequently made wisecracks along the lines of the one the pterodactyl makes here. ("It's a living!") The fat woman that Captain Hero is shown having sex with later in the episode repeats the line. * After Ling-Ling demonstrates his sewing skills, Spanky introduces himself to Ling-Ling and hands him his business card, then asks him his name. In Japan, it is customary to exchange business cards (if you have one) with a new acquaintance, especially on a professional basis. In this instance, the gesture annoys Ling-Ling because he and Spanky have been living in the house together for at least several weeks, and thus should be on familiar enough terms to make such a gesture unnecessary. Also in many East Asian countries it is considered impolite to hand over a business card using one hand, while using both hands shows humility and is much more polite. * Ling-Ling's angry reply to Spanky ("My name is Ling-Ling, damnit! Me live here long time.") is a parody of the line from the movie Full Metal Jacket, "Me so horny. Me love you long time." * The gay test that Foxxy administers to Xandir is produced by the Acme Corporation, the fictitious company that supplies Wile E. Coyote with all his devices for capturing the Road Runner. * During the gay test, Foxxy presents a series of Rorschach images to Xandir, whose responses are all slang terms for penis. The images include: a cockerel (to which Xandir answers "cock"), a bearded man with a bandanna (Xandir's response is "Willie", referring to Willie Nelson), an Asian man (Xandir answers "wang", a gag on the stereotype of Asian surnames always end in "ing" or "ang"), three identical images of Woody Woodpecker, the popular cartoon character created by Walter Lantz (Xandir's separate answers are "woody", "wood" and "pecker"), a medieval catapult firing hot liquid (Xandir answers "blue-veined custard-chucker") and a dancing Welshman with an eyepatch (Xandir's answer is "one-eyed wiggling Welshman"). However, the last image, and Xandir's response, is a simple parody of slang terms for penis, as it is an over-complicated metaphor verging on the nonsensical. The image shows a banana wearing a helmet and firing liquid from a gun into the anus of a donkey, to which Xandir's answer is "pink-helmeted milk shooting man-banana plunging into the hole of an a**!". * Ling-Ling has a flashback of being released from a red and white pyramid by a black-haired teenage boy, a reference to the way Ash Ketchum of the Pokémon anime would use a Poké Ball to release Pokémon to battle. * The ritual in which Xandir is found to be gay is a parody of a scene in the 1980 film adaptation of Flash Gordon. The Wood Beast from that ritual can be seen later in the episode with the housemates when they confront Xandir about making too much noise while using up his extra lives. * Foxxy's line "Everything the light touches is gay!" is taken almost verbatim from Disney's The Lion King. The line is accompanied by the word "homo" being sung by an African choir in a manner reminiscent of the movie. * When Spanky puts Ling-Ling to work in the sweatshop he tells him that they will be as successful a duo as Fat Man and Little Boy. "Fat Man" and "Little Boy" were the code names of the atomic bombs dropped on Nagasaki and Hiroshima, respectively. This also subtly foreshadows the devastating effect Spanky's operation will have on "real" Asian sweatshops. * Spanky tells Ling-Ling they will make sneakers for huge NBA players, not "those midget girl feet you Asianics get off on", a reference to the practice of foot binding, a Chinese tradition for over a thousand years. * The character of Bizarro Captain Hero is an homage to the Bizarro characters (primarily Superman and Lois Lane) of DC Comics fame, who were grotesque, distorted versions of the originals, and who had a tendency to speak in ungrammatical sentences ("I not seen you since League of Heroes initiation"). * Captain Hero's line to Bizarro Captain Hero, "Hey, what happened on Bizarro World, stays on Bizarro World", is a reference to Las Vegas's marketing campaign, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." * The glory hole Xandir discovers outside the house reads, "Glory Glory Hallelujah", quoting a line from the American patriotic song "The Battle Hymn of the Republic" by Julia Ward Howe. * While Spanky is giving Ling-Ling "positive reinforcement" (while whipping him), he says, "There are two I's in Ling-Ling," parodying the expression, "There's no 'I' in 'team'," a trope used in business and sports as a rejoinder against selfishness. Spanky also shouts "Just do it!" (the slogan for Nike) in an effort to encourage him to finish the sneakers quickly. * Xandir's nemesis, Lord Slashtab, is based on Venger, the antagonist from the animated Dungeons & Dragons TV series. * Xandir's girlfriend is modeled after Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda video games. * When the Asian boy talks about his 47 brothers and one sister, it's a reference to the high rate of infanticide of girl babies in certain overpopulated parts of Asia. * Xandir's new boyfriend is a parody/spoof of the genie from Disney's Aladdin, a movie which was previously parodied in the first episode. The voice actor providing the genie's voice is imitating Robin Williams, who provided the voice for the genie in the titular film. The genie first imitates Groucho Marx (whom Williams imitated as the genie in Aladdin), then references a number of other movies starring Williams, including Popeye, Patch Adams, Jumanji and Mrs. Doubtfire. At one point, he also says "Nanu nanu," repeating the catchphrase Williams used as Mork on the TV series Mork and Mindy. * When the sweatshop kids show up to confront Spanky, one of them is holding a sign that says "Peepee in cola funny" while another holds a sign that says "Sending jobs overseas serious". The first of these signs refers to the Chinese stereotype joke, "Me Chinese, me play joke, me put peepee in your Coke". The second refers to the controversial practice of offshoring, the outsourcing of jobs to overseas nations. Gallery Xandir and Ling-Ling eating coffee.png|Xandir and Ling-Ling drink coffee Captain Hero trimming his nails.png|Captain Hero trims his toenails on the kitchen table Toot found a ring of quiltar in the crapper.png|Toot is angry because a ring of Quilter was in the crapper. It's all Xandir's fault.png|Xandir admits that he left it in there. Toot stuffs a ring in her tits.png|Toot stops her anger and asks him to "get it back" as she stuffs the ring in her breast, Toot's disgusting close up.png|the closeup of which inevitably offends the eyes of Xandir and all the people watching this show. Xandir has to painfully fish it out.png|Xandir is disgusted and has to painfully fish it out, Xandir gets the ring.png|but it's all worth it when he gets it out, Xandir can jump with a spin.png|because now, he can jump with a spin. Everyone laughs at Xandir.png|Everyone laughs at Xandir. The housemates are called to the living room.png|The housemates are called to the living room for a reward. They want a TV.png|They have their hopes up for a new TV. Plasma Sewing Machine.png|However, their prize is just a sewing machine. Ling-Ling sews a television.png|Ling-Ling solves the problem by sewing a television. Spanky sees an oppurtunity for making cash.png|Spanky then sees this as an opportunity to become rich. Spanky offers Ling-Ling a job.png|Spanky offers Ling-Ling a job, to put his sewing to good use. Xandir and a tea cozy.png|Xandir does some very "gay" things. Xandir says he's not gay.png|When confronted, Xandir says he's not gay. Foxxy tells Xandir not to live a lie.png|Foxxy tries to talk Xandir into coming out to the world. Wooldoor has a gay test.png|Wooldoor suggests they give him a gay test to make it official. Foxxy gives Xandir a gay test.png|Xandir is given the gay test and seems to pass every test. Spanky makes Ling-Ling sew.png|Spanky gives Ling-Ling a job at a shoe factory. Gay Tester.png|Xandir is officially considered gay by the gay test's results. Xandir still denies his gayness.png|Xandir finds out the test is for ages 9 to 12. Not applicable to him. Confronting the Wood Beast.png|Clara settles this officially by having Xandir confront the all knowing, Wood Beast. Clara explains the wood beast to Xandir.png|Clara explains how the Wood Beast will remove his arm if he is gay but not is he is straight. Xandir sticks his hand in.png|Xandir sticks his hand into a crater of the Wood Beast. Xandir lost an arm.png|Sure enough, Xandir's arm has been removed. AAAAAH! I'M GAY!!!.png|Xandir is horrified the realize that he's really gay. DGaybash3.png|The gang helps Xandir adjust to being gay with a coming out party. Gay Bash.png|Xandir's coming out party, titled his "Gay Bash" in this case. DGaybash4.png|Xandir starts talking to Snagglepus and Elmer Fudd. 0.jpg|Xandir is devastated after Lord Slashtab steals the lamp Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Xandir Episodes Category:Ling-Ling Episodes Category:Spanky Episodes Category:LGBT-Themed Episodes